


Can't Get You Off My Mind

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks of Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 8. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Decisions, Decisions](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/33349.html).

Steve is pretty sure he's never been this totally, ridiculously at someone's mercy, because he never lets anyone get this close to him in anything other than an 'I've got your back and you've got mine' kind of way. This, however, goes way beyond that. This is him not only wanting to do things _to_ Danny, but _for_ Danny, anything Danny wanted, really.

It scares him a little, how much he's come to care for someone he's known for such a short time, but there's no going back from it, because no matter how well he can compartmentalize his feelings, the only thing that would really get rid of this thing for good would be a lot of time and space away from Danny, neither of which he's likely, or even wants, to get. He's in this lock, stock, and barrel, and all he can do is hope Danny will eventually be there with him.

For now, though, Steve can do exactly what he'd told Danny he was going to do - jerk off thinking about him. Steve's hot for it, he hadn't been lying about that, but not so much so that he can't wait until he's eaten or gotten himself up to bed. After that, though, it's no holds barred, stroking his cock like he means it, like he might die if he doesn't get himself off _right now_ , except. That's not really the way he wants it.

That's not the way he told Danny he was going to do it, and he...really kind of wants to do it _that way_ , because if Danny's thinking about it, well. Steve just likes the idea of doing exactly what Danny will hopefully be thinking about.

To do this properly, he needs lube, which is definitely a no-go, given that this whole thing is sort of spur-of-the-moment, and yeah, maybe he'd thought about getting fucked a time or two, but he hadn't considered there'd be any kind of reality to it in anything like the near future. Instead, he stops for long enough to take a detour to the bathroom, where he roots through his cabinets and unearths a bottle of lotion that should be sufficient for his purposes. At this point, he barely even cares whether it's the best he's got, because it's all he can do not to touch himself beyond sort of cradling his dick in his hand for just that little bit of contact.

He makes kind of a mess of it, ending up with lotion all over his hand, but that's probably just as well considering he's never really done this before and has no desire for it to hurt. A little hurt is pretty much inevitable, though, and the first finger feels none too awesome going in, no matter how slowly he inches it along. His dick softens slightly, but Steve never has been one to give up when the going gets rough, and he doesn't intend to do so now, not unless he _really_ doesn't care for it.

He picks back up on stroking his cock, and it helps a little, makes it feel less like he's shoving his finger where it has no business going. He takes his time, feeling it out as much as possible, and it's kind of hard to believe, even though he can feel the truth of it, that the tight warmth surrounding his finger is _him_. Thankfully, it doesn't take too long to get to the point where it feels more good than bad, at which point he decides another finger is in order and slides his middle finger in as well.

The weird thing is that this isn't actually doing all that much for him, at least not until he imagines Danny doing this to him, getting him all slicked up and ready for Danny's cock, and that, _that_ is a beautiful image. Danny rolling on a condom, slicking up his dick, pushing it inside just a little. Then a little more, and then maybe he'd just push it all the way in.

All the fucking way, and Steve shoves his fingers in, just like Danny would, and whatever he does sets off sparks behind his eyelids and just about melts his brain. Steve comes and comes, his whole body jerking with it, and when it finally lets up, he's trembling like he's had an hours-long workout.

He eases his fingers out of himself slowly and just lies there for a couple minutes before he can muster the strength and coordination necessary to get up and make his way to the bathroom. If this is any indication of what being fucked is going to feel like, sign Steve up right now. He can't wait to give it a try.


End file.
